megaman Razor cap 2:La ira del demonio
by Ariel1120
Summary: megaman zx


cap 2: la ira del demonio

Razor tras su experiencia en combate anteriores el es.un poco mas experto en utilizar sus habilidades.

Un dia mientras patrullaba una ciudad cercana ve a lo lejos una luz que se manifestaba mediante una grieta al ir vio un robot de color azul... !era x! razor pregunta si es un amigo o enemigo y x le responde que en donde esta.

Razor queda confundido al ver a este reploide misterioso y decide llevarselo a la base de los guardianes lo analizan y decubren que es x el heroe legendario de siglos pasados que derroto a los mavericks

Razor recibe una alerta de dos mavericks que estan atacando una ciudad cercana cuando va se encuentra a dos reploide extraños distintos a los que a vistos eran fenix magnion y cubit foxtar y empiezan a luchar hasta que proxy llega y juntos logran derrotarlos pero hantes de huir cubit foxtar les dice algo a razor y a proxy que los dejan extrañados

CUBIT FOXTAR:

nosotros restauraremos el mundo junto a thomas y nuestro primer paso sera despertar al reploide demonio...

Razor y proxy regresan a la base y los dos se empienzan a preguntar quienes eran esos dos mavericks y ese reploide demonio

RAZOR:

Esa maverick dijo un tal reploide demonio y tambien trabaja para thomas algo asi

es imposible y tenian habilidades que un reploide normal a exepcion de tu y yo tenemos

PROXY:

Investigue un poco sobre eso esos dos mavericks eran phoenix magnio y cubit foxtar de 200 años en el pasado lo cual es extraño decia que fueron destridos y ese reploide demonio no existe ninguna informacion...

En la base de thomas estan intentando recuperal el alma de ese reploide demonio para que pueda destruir a razor de una vez por todas.

THOMAS:Ese tonto de razor a superado a mi ejercito pero con la maquina de grietas traere a enemigos mas fuertes que el y su hermano y este demonio me ayudara

PHOENIX MAGNION:Este reploide en el pasado extinguio muchas vidas pero tu thomas me abristes los ojos al mostrarme que este demonio nos ayudara a restaurar el mundo

CUBIT FOXTAR:...Este reploide sera el mesias de uba nueva era yo junto a magnion te servimos ya que nos salvastes de la muerte...

En la base de los guardianes razor sigue pregutandose de donde venian esos mavericks y ese reploide maligno

Mientras descansaba resibe una alerta de una ciudad cercana y el junto a proxy van al socorro de los habitantes al llegar se encuentran con magnion,foxtar atlas y vile

RAZOR:Ustedes denuevo diganme que es lo que quieren

PROXY:Espero que no quieran destruir el mundo por que les saldra mal su plan

CUBIT FOXTAR:hehehe...imbeciles nosotros tenemos un objetivo restaurar el mundo y thomas el el guia para ese objetivo.

RAZOR:No lo creo nosotros los detendremos.

PHOENIX MAGNION:con ayuda de thomas y su ejercito este mundo se sometera a nuestras ordenes.

ATLAS:Razor... nos reencontramos recuerdas la paliza que te di..

VILE:Tu parecias un insecto indefenso y torpe jajajaja.

RAZOR:...

razor y proxy empienzaempienzan a lughar duramente en una batalla 2 contra cuatro y en un descuido magnion invoca a los fantasmas de bit agile general y vile(del pasado) pero proxy aprovechando un descuido de magnion logra cortalo en fos partes.

PHOENIX MAGNION:maldito soy un fenix..yo...no...pue...do...

Cuando razor y proxy estan a punto de derrotar a sus enemigos thomas llega junto a un contenedor

THOMAS:Razor nos conocemos al fin

RAZOR: Entonces tu eres thomas te advierto que sis dañas a este mundo lo lamentaras muy caro infeliz

?????:eliminar... reploide...zero...W

THOMAS:dile hola a Omega tu peor pesadilla

El contenedor explota dejando ver a omega que estava sediento de sangre.

OMEGA:Acabare con ustedes...

Razor decide enfrentarse a omega siendo un grave error recibiendo por parte de este una paliza horrible que lo deja casi muerto

proxy decide enfrentarse a omega emparejandolo y dandole batalla y razor se une y juntos con un ataque combinado acaban con la vida de omegaomega fustrando los planes de thomas

Pero esto no significaba el fin de la batalla puesto que thomas apenas estaba empezando la guerra


End file.
